Royal Flush
by shadowritergirl
Summary: AU. Kuro Blackheart is a C.I.A. detective working on a mass murder case that has even her stumped. Despite advice from her friends, she has one last hope. She visits the one person she believes can crack the case- but this person feels this as though she's abandoned them- and they're in a mental asylum for something they never did. Are the cases connected? Find out, in Royal Flush.
1. Chapter 1

The black haired woman walked down the hallways, cell phone to her ear.

"No. I just need to talk to him- Listen, he can help us, trust- Yes, I know he's suicidal but he's a genius- You know what, I'm already at the asylm, so don't try to convince me otherwise." The woman stopped at the sercurity post, handing the gaurd all her metal items, but keeping her phone long enough to say, "Alyssa, you're fired."

Then, the woman hung up and handed the guard her phone with a sigh.

"Employee being a bitch?" The guard chuckled.

"Yeah. She doesn't want me visiting a patient here. But I need his help with a case." The woman then handed the guard a manila file that was almost an inch thick, letting him scan over it, "Who do I tell who I'm seeing?"

"Sign in here. Your name, how long you'll be here, why you're here, and the name of the patient." The guard handed the woman a clipboard and pen.

The woman hesitated for a moment, before writing the following things:

_Kuro Blackheart._

_6:00- 10:00 p.m._

_To get insight on a criminal case._

The woman took a deep breath, before writing the last name.

_Bao Blackheart._


	2. Chapter 2

**357**.

The room number stared at Kuro, and the woman almost imagine it glaring at her. Taking a deep breath, she nodded to the guard who was waiting for her permission to open the door.

The guard typed in a code, and Kuro made it look like she wasn't looking as she memorized the numbers.

**30- 55- 72.**

Six number combination, first number of each double digit the one of the room number.

Easy enough.

The guard opened the door, saying, "I'll warn you five minutes until ten when your time is almost up."

"Thanks." Kuro whispered.

The door shut behind her and Kuro took the time to look around the room.

The room was eighty by eighty feet, with a three by three iron barred window on the west side, giving off a beautiful view of the sunset. There was a small sink and mirror on the left wall, as well as card table and hard and straight backed chair. There was a small, three drawer dresser too. On the right side of the room, there was a twin bed mattress, with a thin wool blanket and pillow with an almost papery cover. A bedside table and lamp stood beside it, two books sitting on top of it. On the left side of the bed, there was also a bookcase with only four shelves and full of books- all mystery or crime, Kuro noted.

And finally, with his back to her, a man stood in front of the window.

"Hey." Kuro shifted a little, uncomfortable.

The man turned, and Kuro nearly flinched at the gold eyed glare she was getting. But she stood strong, trying hard not to show she was nervous about this meeting.

"What are _you _doing here?" The man spat, angrily. His shoulder- blade length red hair moved with his anger, almost alive and having a mind of its own.

"I need your help, Bao." Kuro responded, moving and sitting on the bed, cringing at the papery and dirty feel of the blankets. The mattress creaked under her weight, "Do they not ever change the sheets in here?"

"You need my help?" Bao scoffed, "Funny that one coming from you. And no, they don't change anything in here- because, guess what, I'm a 'physcotic person with mentality issues'! Thanks a lot for putting me here all those years ago, _sis_!"

Kuro looked at the ground, "You're right. I'm sorry. But the all the evidence pointed-"

"I'm your _brother_!" Bao snarled, "You _should've _trusted me and not all of those little brainwashed attorneys and court orders and jury members!"

"I only trust stone cold facts." Kuro snapped back.

"Because you're one of them! Your little friends and even mine!"

"I am not!"

"Prove it!" Bao growled, eyes narrowing to slits.

Kuro was silent; She couldn't think of anything.

"I knew it. You can't think of anything- because you know I'm innocent. But because of the fact that I was the best detective, that I was rising in the ranks, that I was threatening you with the fact that I could be better than you, you let them throw me in here- in this hellhole! Where you knew I could never threaten you again!"

"The evidence-" Kuro tried.

"_YOU KNOW I'M INNOCENT!_" Bao roared, kicking the chair and card table over.

Kuro felt her throat tighten up, just slightly and she stared down at the floor, recalling the day her brother had been put away and the chaos that had followed.

* * *

_"How do you find the defendant on the charge of first degree kidnapping?" The judge asked, facing the only standing juror._

_"We of the jury, find the defendant, Bao Blackheart, guilty."_

_Kuro, from her place in onlookers, saw the way her brother's shoulder slumped in shock._

_"And how do you find the defendant on the charge of first degree murder?" The judge asked again._

_"Guilty, your honor."_

_The whole audience exhaled in relief._

_Kuro saw the way her brother hung her head in realization._

_"Bao Blackheart," The judge started, "The jury has reached it's conclusion and has found you guilty on fifteen charges of first degree kidnapping and murder. I don't believe that a prison will correct you, and I'm sure everyone in here agrees, so I hereby sentence you to fifteen life terms in Los Angeles Corrections and Isolation Institute."_

_The judge pounded her gavel, and almost instantly..._

_"NO!" Bao yelled, "You can't do that! I'm innocent!"_

_Bao whipped to the crowd as the sercurity guards rushed fowards and restrained the redhead, "KURO! TELL THEM! You have to believe me, I'm innocent! Please!"_

_Kuro's gold eyes locked with her brother's own as she stood slowly. She shook her head, and turned, walking out the door._

_"Kuro! No! Please!" The shouts continued behind her as she walked out. Her heart beat wildly, and she fought the instinct to listen to it and turn around to save her brother from a terrible future._

* * *

"Listen, it's almost ten now." Kuro said, glancing out the window as she stood, shaking herself out of her flashback and walking to the window, where she saw the darkned sky and full moon shining through the bars, "I'm just gonna ask two things. One, have you heard of the mass murders going on for the past two months?"

Bao scowled as he flopped on the bed, "You kidding? When they bring the newspaper in here with lunch, that's headline every morning."

Realization crossed over Bao's face as he came to the conclusion of what Kuro wanted, "No, I'm not helping you solve it."

"Bao. Please. It's gotten me stumped." Kuro pleaded, turning to face her brother.

Bao glared at her for a moment, before saying, "Come in tomorrow at eight in the evening. I'll give you my answer then."

The guard poked his head in, "Five more minutes."

"I'm leaving." Kuro walked to the door, but was stopped by her brother's voice.

"The answer's are all in the papers, Kuro."

* * *

Kuro went through her phone, cringing when she noticed she had ten voicemails, twenty one missed calls, and nearly thirty missed texts.

She thought for a moment, before doing a group call.

_"I can't believe you!"_

_"Are you insane?!"_

_"Trying to get your brother to help us?!"_

_"... I'm on your side."_

_"AGUMA!"_

Kuro cringed as Ryuto, Kakeru, and Chris' voices all busted her eardrums. She smiled a little at Aguma's comment.

"Well, believe it or not, he's gonna think about it. And you can try to stop me, but he said he wanted to talk to me at eight tomorrow night."

_"What, you gonna take him out to dinner?"_ Kakeru snorted over the line.

_"Mind if I tag along?"_ Aguma asked.

_"Aguma!"_ All the other boys snapped, _"Bao's a criminal!"_

"He's was- and still is, to me- my best friend!"

Kuro sighed and hung up as the boys all started argueing, ending the group call.

Almost three seconds later, her phone rang again, but she ignored it, sliding into the driver's seat of her Ferrari with a heavy sigh.

She regretted telling her friends her plan already.


	3. Chapter 3

_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Eight bullets flew across the room and into the paper sheet a hundred feet away. Kuro pressed the button to bring the sheet to her. She pulled her earmuffs and safety goggles off.

"Emotions are blinding you." A deep voice rumbled behind Kuro, making the woman jump and whip around.

"Damn it Aguma! Don't scare me like that!" Kuro gasped.

"Surprised you didn't sense me behind you." The brunette chuckled, moving into the cubby beside Kuro to do his own target practice, "You are a trained C.I.A. agent, after all."

"I think this case has drained me." Kuro muttered, unclipping the target paper and putting a new one up.

"That, or trying to make amends?" Aguma poked his head around the wall, a thick eyebrow raised.

Kuro sighed, put the safety on her gun, and hung her head, "I don't know. I'm just so confused."

Aguma set his own gun down and moved around to Kuro, laying a heavy hand on her shoulder, "Hey. I get it. I... wasn't exactly there either for him."

"But you tried. Hell, you had your brother become his lawyer- Mind you, Jigoku is the best lawyer in Los Angeles!" Kuro exclaimed.

Aguma barked out a half- hearted laugh, "Yeah, good point. Yet, he still couldn't get Bao out of that scrap."

Kuro's watch beeped and she glanced at it, "Seven thirty. Gotta talk to him at eight. I'll see ya around tomorrow, I guess."

"Yeah. Hey, will you, um... tell him I said sorry and hi?" Aguma rubbed the back of his head, sheepishly.

Kuro blinked, before saying, "Grab your motorcycle. You're coming with me."

* * *

"Not him to." Were the first words out of Bao's mouth when he saw Kuro and Aguma walk into his room, "No. No. I- it was only supposed to be me and you, Kuro. No, sorry. No. Not helping."

"Aguma's on the case with me. Plus, he has something he'd like to tell you." Kuro said, cringing again as she sat on the bed and it creaked under her. She went through the file, as Bao turned to his... _ex-_ best friend.

"Well?" Bao crossed his arms, jaw set, and eyebrow raised.

"Listen, I, uh, just wanted to tell you... I'm uh..." Aguma rubbed his neck, nervous.

"I get it. And I forgive you." Bao's expression softened.

"You do?" Aguma blinked, shocked.

"Yeah. You actually _tried_ to help me. Unlike _some _people." Bao turned his head slowly to look at Kuro, who looked up and raised an eyebrow back.

"What?" Kuro asked, "You gonna help us or what?"

"I don't really have a choice, do I?" Bao sighed, sitting in the chair on the opposite side of the room.

"No." Kuro said, "I'll keep coming until you help."

Bao nodded, silent for a moment, before saying, "Let me see the file."

Kuro stood and handed it to her brother, hope rising within her.

Bao glanced over the papers, a frown coming over his face.

"This case is haunting you, isn't it?" Bao said as he read the file.

"Yeah." Kuro sighed as silence overcame the room.

"There's no pattern, is there?" Bao asked suddenly, "Seemingly all random?"

"Yeah." Kuro paused.

"Seemingly?" Both Kuro and Aguma asked.

Bao snapped the shoulder shut, "I'll leave you thinking- visit on Saturday, from three until nine in the afternoon. But before you go, a quote." Bao paused, before saying, "Have the lambs stopped screaming?"

"What?" Kuro's brow furrowed.

"Out. Saturday. Only six hours. Two days to think about that." Bao glared.

Kuro sighed and turned to the door, knocking on it. Aguma followed.

His words rang in his ears.

_Have the lambs stopped screaming?_

* * *

**If you can figure out the movie the quote is from, I'll put an OC you have in the story. But you HAVE to PM me the movie. **


	4. Chapter 4

_Have the lambs stopped screaming?_ Kuro thought it over and over.

What did it mean?!

Kuro groaned and facedesked, fists clenching. From the desk opposite of her, Aguma looked up from the case file.

"You okay?" He asked.

"No, I'm not okay! That damned riddle has me even more stumped!" Kuro snarled.

Aguma leaned back in his chair, slightly, "Woah, hey, no need to snap."

"Yeah, sorry. It's just, I'm really stressed out." Kuro sighed.

Aguma stared, "Kuro, go home and get some rest. You've been running wide open all week."

"Aguma, I can't just-" Kuro cut off.

"Kuro." Aguma growled.

"Okay fine." Kuro groaned, standing and grabbing her purse.

No sooner had that happened, than Kakeru and Ryuto rushed by suddenly, Ryuto slowing down long enough to say, "There's a kidnapping in progress- same style as The Gambit's."

Kuro and Aguma looked at each other. Kuro dropped her bag and yanked open her desk drawer, pulling out her gun and badge, "Come on Aguma. We may be able to catch this guy before he gets too far away."

Aguma sighed inwardly, but grabbed his own stuff, before following after his partner.

* * *

"C.I.A., hands up!" The shout was heard through the whole house as Kuro, Aguma, Kakeru, and Ryuto spread through the house, guns drawn. There was the sound of doors being kicked in.

"Clear!" Ryuto called.

"Clear!" Kakeru yelled.

"Clear!" Aguma shouted.

"Clear!" Kuro reported.

"Damn it! And here I was thinking we had the bastard." Kakeru spat, angrilly.

"He's too smart." Ryuto said, running a hand through his red and white hair.

"See why I wanna have my brother help us?" Kuro holstered her gun as she walked outside to the road, where she snatched her phone off the dashboard of her car, dialing a number.

Kakeru growled as he followed, glaring at the back of the golden eyed woman's head.

"Nile? Yeah, I need a hand. Mind looking up the name Julia Knox?" Kuro said over the phone, pausing for a moment, "Okay, thanks. Print that out and have Rosalina come get it and lay it on my-"

Aguma grabbed Kuro's phone, saying, "My desk, Nile. Thanks." Aguma hung up, and glared at Kuro, "_You_ are going home and getting some sleep. I promise I'll call if there's any new developments." Aguma handed Kuro back her phone, "Got it?"

Kuro let out a heavy sigh, "Okay, so you need to call in the clean up team, tell them to collect the evidence... even though we all know there isn't gonna be any."

And with that, Kuro slid into her car and drove off.

* * *

Saturday rolled around and nearly screamed in anger when Ryuto walked up and said-

"New body's been found. Julia Knox's."

Kuro slammed her head on her desk, groaning, "You kidding me?! I have a meeting with Bao in forty- five minutes!"

"Who do you want us to take in your and Aguma's place?" Ryuto sighed, seeing where this was heading.

"Dynamis and Rosalina." Kuro answered automatically, standing and smiling at Ryuto, "Thanks dude. See you later."

With that, Kuro walked off, shoved Aguma- who was just exiting the elevator- back in, and disappeared.

* * *

"The newspapers said that Julia Knox has been kidnapped." Bao said as the door to his cell shut behind Kuro and Aguma.

"Um... yeah. Same guy too, we think." Kuro said.

"The evidence says that there was no forced entery? Through the front or back door? So that means she knew him." Bao said, turning from his place at the window and leaning against the wall.

"Yeah. And we're trying to find a connection- but nobody looks alike, and none of the names are even _close _to the same." Aguma sighed, sitting in the only chair in the room.

"But what if she didn't know her attacker?" Bao asked, crossing his arms, and raising a cocky eyebrow, "What if the crimes are being commited by a woman? There's an open entryway from the garage to the house, right? Did you check the inside of her car? What if the perpertrator is using the Trojan Horse technique? What if the weapon is something so plain you wouldn't suspect it?"

Kuro blinked, shocked, "We... actually haven't persued any of those leads..."

"Maybe you should." Bao turned back to the window, "Goodbye. See you next Saturday. One hour. Whenever you want."

Kuro groaned, "A little more insight would be useful, Bao!"

"A riddle, before you leave." Bao paused, "When in the right hands, what game piece can kill a person?"

* * *

**Two things to say...**

**One, Rosalina, who was mentioned, was submitted by bunnywarriorprincess, because she guessed the name of the movie. **

**Two, watch CSI season 13- the name of the weapon is mentioned in one of the episodes. Also, there was a ONE hint dropped in this chapter about what it might be. So the two riddles featured are the following...**

**What game piece, in the right hands, can be used as a murder weapon?**

**What book has a title with the word 'Gambit' on it? **

**You must PM me if you think you got it figured out. Until next chapter, Au Reviour!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh, Kyoya!" Kuro called, walking into the weapons center the following Friday afternoon.

Almost instantly, a head of green hair appeared, "Yeah?"

"What game piece can be used as a weapon to kill someone?" Kuro asked, point- blank.

"Huh?" Kyoya looked confused.

"Game piece. Weapon. Kill. Facts. Now. Help." Kuro said, pulling up a chair and staring into the blue eyes of the ex- hitter's, now top CIA assin's and weapons specialist.

"Um... does this have to do with the Gambit case?" Kyoya asked, sitting down in his own chair.

"Yes. My brother gave me the riddle. Help me." Kuro groaned.

"Well, first of all, your brother's a nutcase-" Kyoya started.

Kuro glared, growling softly.

Kyoya continued, "Second of all- there is no game piece that can be used to kill someone. Well, unless he's referring to that one... but it's a myth."

"Myth? What's a myth? Is there a story?" Kuro perked up.

"It's only a myth Kuro, so don't get your hopes up too high. It's said that in a skilled hand, a deck of cards can be deadly- but it has to be thrown up to eighty miles an hour. But it's just a myth." Kyoya shrugged.

"Prove it wrong." Kuro said, abruptly.

"What?" Kyoya blinked.

"Prove it wrong. Start experimenting. That's an order." Kuro stood and walked off.

Kyoya slammed his head on his desk, groaning, "There goes my day off."

* * *

"Nile." Kuro appeared next to Kyoya's best friend in the technology department, making the orange and brown haired man jump in shock. She held a box of files in her arms.

"Gah!" Nile panted, "Don't do that! Give a guy a warning, will ya?!"

"Sorry." Kuro shrugged, "Listen. Run all the names of our victims in the Gambit case."

"Okay..." Nile frowned, pulling himself up to his computer and beginning to type.

"Now, find out how they all struck it rich."

"Poker."

"Cross reference that with the names of all of our suspects and their physical appearances." Kuro dropped the box on Nile's desk, "I'll pay you double to get it done by tomorrow morning."

Kuro turned and walked off, leaving a shocked man behind her.

Seconds later, there was angry Ancient Egyptian cursing.

* * *

Kuro walked down the hallways of a lawyer building, looking for a certain office...

"Aha." Kuro muttered, knocking on the door.

"Come in." A man's voice said from the otherside.

Kuro walked in, and was greeted with the sight of three men, all wearing expensive business suits. One was a blonde with blue eyes, one was a redhead with cerculan eyes, and the final one was a brunette with blue- gray eyes.

"Julian Konzern. Wales Oceana. Jigoku Ji. Two of the three men I wanted to, imagine that." Kuro said, surprised.

"Really?" Wales asked, raising his visible eyebrow, "Indeed. What a... _coincidence._"

"Aguma called and told us you need to talk to us and you were on the way to Julian's office here." Jigoku spoke up.

"Obviously he didn't have the heart to tell you." Kuro said, flatly.

"Tell me what?" Jigoku asked.

"You're fired. You're no longer my brother's attorney. I'm hiring Julian in his place." Kuro said, bluntly.

All three men blinked, before Jigoku exclaimed, "WHAT?! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"Sercurity!" Julian called.

"Bye- bye now." Kuro waved with a smirk as the brunette was forcibly removed from the room.

The door shut behind him.

"May I ask, why are you hiring me?" Julian placed his elbows on his desk, lacing his fingers together and placing his chin on top of them.

"And why I need to be here?" Wales asked as well.

"I'll pay you a third here and now if you accept the job." Kuro pulled two stacks of money out of her briefcase and laid it in front of Julian- three thousand dollars.

Julian leaned back and stared at the money, his expression contemplative.

"A third if you can get a judge to let my brother out of the LACII for a minimum of two months. And the last third if you can close the case that is on the headlines of every newspaper across the country- the Gambit case." Kuro finished.

"You're offering me nine thousand dollars for an almost impossible case." Julian said, impressed, as he continued to stare at the money.

"I've heard of your work- I've done my research. If anyone can do it- you can." Kuro fired back.

"I do love a good challenge." Julian mused.

"So will you accept?" Kuro held her hand out.

"Case accepted, and as good as closed." Julian stood and shook the black haired woman's hand.

"And me?" Wales asked again.

"You, I will pay half now if you can prove Jigoku is a seedy lawyer. There's been some new facts brought to the light that he got rid of some evidence that would've set my brother free." Kuro handed the man four thousand dollars out of her briefcase, "And the other half once he's behind bars and out of the way."

"Deal." Wales stood and shook Kuro's outstretched hand, "It'll be a pleasure to put him away. There's been a few rumors about him anyways."

Kuro nodded, knowing she had made the right choice.

Nothing could stop her now.


	6. Chapter 6

"Kyoya!" Kuro barked as she walked into the weapon's specialist's office the next morning.

There was a crash in the back of the room, and the greenette appeared, "Damn it woman! Now what?!"

"You get anything?" Kuro asked.

"I need a bigger office to prove it, but I'm beginning to think your brother's not as crazy as I thought." Kyoya rubbed the top of his head, grumbling under his breath.

"Okay. Continue on. Oh, and try to persuade your brother that Bao's not insane, will ya? Thanks bud." Kuro turned and walked out.

Behind her, Kyoya picked up a nearby knife and made a stabbing motion at her back, before striking it into his desk.

"Nile." Kuro appeared beside the Egyptian, who looked up.

"They all played in a poker tournament about ten years ago and only one person on our suspect list matched one of the physical descriptions. Camille Deal- a.k.a, The Dealer of Death, in the poker hall of the fame." Nile reported instantly, "But the thing is... Camille died five years ago."

"Well that helps a lot, damnit Nile!" Kuro cursed.

"But! She has a sixteen year old daughter! She changed her last name and it's Davida Gambol, plays poker like her mom, goes by the name The Queen's Gambit, when playing, is an exact look alike to her mother, and is out for revenge." Nile quickly said.

"Out for revenge?" Kuro asked.

Nile grinned, and pulled up a video on his computer, "Camille's last game. She should've won, with a straight flush, but the last person to lay their cards down- a man by the name of Micheal Jones- played a royal flush and she lost _eighty thousand dollars_."

Kuro let out a low whistle, "Wow... What's in a royal flush?"

"Ace, king, jack, queen, and a ten. All of the same color." Nile responded with a wicked smile.

"Okay. Call Aguma, Chris, Kakeru, Ryuto, Rosalina, and Dynamis and tell them her address." Kuro said.

"And where are you going?" Nile asked.

"Court." Kuro said pointedly, and walked out.

Kuro met with Julian outside the courtroom, and he was talking with Bao. Both men looked up as the woman walked up.

"Feel good to be out?" Kuro asked.

"For a little while. Yes." Bao nodded, adjusting the cuffs of his suit jacket.

"Here." Kuro reached out, and adjusted her brother's crimson tie, "There, that's better."

"Well, you two?" Julian piped up, "Three till seven. Should we get inside the courtroom?"

"Yes." Bao nodded.

"Let's do this." Kuro agreed.


	7. Chapter 7

"All rise for judge Micheal Jones." The guard said.

_Jones?_ Kuro thought, _Is this the same Micheal Jones that beat Camille Cadelle?_

A blonde man with sharp brown eyes entered, and Kuro cursed under her breath- this man _was_ the same one who had beat Cadelle in her last table of poker.

"Julian, careful what you say." Kuro leaned up and over the banister, whispering in the blonde's ear, "I can't believe fate had it- he's the last the target on the Gambit's list."

Julian glanced at the woman, nodding once in aknowledgement.

Kuro leaned back, but not before laying a hand on her brother's shoulder.

"Sorry I'm late your honor!" A voice said as the doors opened.

Kuro growled under her breath as Wales slid into the seat beside her, muttering under his own breath.

"I tried to delay him. But our case is gonna be the day after tomorrow." Wales sighed, running a hand through his ginger hair.

Jigoku stood at his table, spreading out his files- the ones that could possibly put Bao back in the Institute.

She prayed to god that this trial would end out in their favor.

* * *

It was ten that night, and the trial was still going on, when Kuro's phone buzzed, and she quickly pulled it out of her pocket, seeing that it was Kakeru. Sighing, she stood and walked out.

"How's it going?" Kakeru asked.

"You're... calling me and asking about Bao's case?" Kuro asked, shocked.

"My brother... may or may not have convinced me that Bao's not as physcotic as I thought." Kakeru said.

"Told ya. Hey, where are you now?"

"Heading down to Nile's office. Why?"

"Ask him a question for me."

"Okay sure. What is it?"

"Ask him to send me all the information he can on Micheal Jones. He's the judge in Bao's case."

"Well hot damn!" Kakeru exclaimed, "No problem."

"Oh, and tell the team I'm gonna be keeping an eye on Jones for the night, kay? Thanks, bye." Kuro hung up as the courtroom began emptying.

"Closing arguements are tomorrow." Julian said, walking up, Bao close behind him.

"That fast? Wow, you're better than I thought." Kuro remarked.

Before Julian could say anything, a woman's voice shrieked through the hallways, "MURDERER!"

There was a gunshot and everyone went down, screaming and shrieking.

Kuro watched as a graying woman stayed the only one standing, a smoking gun in hand. The gun was pointed to the only other person still standing...

"Bao!" Kuro exclaimed, shooting to her feet as her brother started to fall. Blood poured from a bullet wound in his stomach.

Sercurity quickly detained the woman.

"Julian, call an ambulance!" Kuro snapped at the blonde, who quickly did as ordered, "Bao, stay with me please, bro. Stay with me."

Kuro had quickly pulled her jacket off, pressing it to the bullet wound in Bao's side. Her hands were already soaking in his blood, and his eyes were fluttering shut.

"Bao. No. Eyes open. Please, stay with me." Kuro whispered, grasping one of her brother's hands with her one of her own blood slick one.

"Kuro..." Bao whispered, "The Queen... The Queen's Devil is the killer."

Then, his eyes slid shut.

* * *

**Yes, another riddle. Go back a couple of chapters and see if you can figure it out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**And the answer to the riddle from the last chapter is revealed- READ CAREFULLY!**

* * *

The next morning, at nearly eight A.M., Kuro was pacing restlessly in the hospital waiting room when Aguma walked in, grabbed her shoulders and said, "We got a lead."

"Tell me!" Kuro gasped, her train of thought taking a turn from the dark ones.

"Camille lost to a Royal Flush right?" Aguma asked, rhetorically, "It was all hearts. Every one of our victims had there hearts cut out. But we found slash marks on their arms and necks, some pre- mortem, others after death. Kyoya proved that when thrown at the right speed, a card can be deadly. We also found the following hearts of cards at each a scene: Ace, ten, jack, and king."

"The Queen's all that's left." Kuro frowned, thinking.

"Right. And Micheal Jones is the only one that's left." Aguma nodded.

"Jones!" Kuro exclaimed, "I meant to follow him last night-"

"I sent Kyoya to watch, with Kakeru. Nobody would've stood a chance against the Tategami brothers and you know it." Aguma rubbed his hand down Kuro's arm, soothing her quickly.

"Oh, thank god." Kuro gasped.

"Bao Blackheart?" A nurse walked in.

Kuro snapped to the nurse, "I'm his sister. How is he?"

"You're quick thinking saved his life." The nurse said, "Doctor's were able to save him- he's in room 908 now if you wanna visit him-"

Kuro rushed off before the woman could finish.

* * *

Wales straightened his tie again, waiting for Jigoku- who would no doubt be representing himself- to hurry and get to the courtyard.

Jigoku walked in at that minute, saying, "My attorney will be here shortly, your honor."

_Wait, what?_ Wales thought, _He's NOT representing himself? Well damn... didn't see that one coming..._

"Sorry I'm late your honor." A woman's voice said, "I got held up in traffic."

Wales turned to see a woman with light blue hair and flashing emerald eyes walking towards Jigoku's table. Her skin was pale. She wore a pink, silk shirt, light blue suit jacket and skirt, a light pink belt, and pink heels. A gold necklace laid across her neck.

Wales had to do a double take- this... this was...

_The legendary Sophie Deverau!_

The woman who had taken any case she believed she could win- and every single one of them had been big money ones; She was said to be a _millionare_. But no one knew for sure.

Wales groaned inwardly, adjusting his suit cuffs, before standing as the judge walked in.

He could only hope luck was on his side.

* * *

Bao was laying in the hospital bed, glaring up at the ceiling, when Kuro rushed in.

"Get me out of here." Bao said before she could talk.

Kuro halted, before laughing and ruffling her younger brother's hair, "How about this. You stay and get healed, I'll smuggle some real food in for you?"

"Good enough." Bao sighed.

Aguma walked in a few minutes later, but stopped at the door, before walking back into the hallway and standing outside, listening.

"Bao, before you passed out, you said that The Queen's Devil is the murderer. What were you talking about?" Kuro was asking.

"Obvious, isn't it? Death is constantly represented by the Devil. What person, linked to this case, was called something of Death?" Bao asked, "Now leave. I need rest. Oh, if you can bring in about three slices of three meat pizza in later, thanks."

Kuro walked out, muttering under her breath. She saw Aguma leaning on the wall and she said, "You get food, I'm heading back to offices. Come on, split up, move."

Kuro sauntered off, and Aguma couldn't help but chuckle at the elder Blackheart walked off. He then quickly then did as ordered, and headed to the nearest pizzarea.

* * *

Wales sighed as the judge pounded her gavel some three hours later, declaring that the case wait until the next day at nine in the morning.

_So close, damn it._ Wales thought as he gathered his papers and started organizing them, putting them into his briefcase.

As he was doing that, Sophie walked over to him, waiting until the ginger haired man looked up and startled.

"Hi. I'm guessing you already know me, but the name's Sophie Deverau." Sophie held her hand out.

Wales shook his head, before taking the woman's hand and shaking it himself, "Of course I've heard of you. Who in the justice business hasn't? You're a legend. I've followed your cases closely."

"And I, yours." Sophie returned, "You're rising in the ranks quickly, Mr. Oceana."

"Please, Wales." The redhead replied.

"Wales... A unique name. Anyway, if you don't mind, I would like to ask you out for a coffee. I've heard some rumors about my client and I'm sure you know the truth behind them, considering Kuro Blackheart hired you, and I'd like to meet up somewhere and discuss the case." Sophie smiled, brightly.

Wales blinked, once, twice, before saying, "Pardon?"

_Real smooth, genius... real smooth..._ Wales thought to himself.

"I'd like to go out for a coffee to discuss the case with you." Sophie giggled at the other's response.

"Uh... sure. Where would you like to go?" Wales asked, turning back to his briefcase and clipping it shut.

"Anywhere you'd like, really." Sophie responded.

"Well, the diner on the corner serves a mean apple pie." Wales smirked.

"Sounds good. After you." Sophie stepped out the way.

* * *

"Camille was called the The Dealer of Death- didn't I tell you that?" Nile asked over the phone, "Why?"

"And her daughter?" Kuro retaliated.

"The Queen's Gambit. Kuro, why-"

"Thanks man. Talk to you later. Take the the day off." Kuro hung up as she pulled her Ferrari up alongside Kyoya's green Mustang. She leaned out as Kyoya rolled down the window, "I'll take over the patrol duty so you and your brother can rest-" Kuro cut off as Kyoya leaned back, revealing Kakeru zonked out in the passenger seat, "Well, why don't you two just get home?"

"Thanks Kuro. Be careful." Kyoya started up the car and pulled away from the curb.

Kuro drove down the block and turned around, before pulling up on the curb a few hundred yards away from the mansion Micheal Jones owned. She picked up her coffee and leaned back.

It was gonna be a long twenty four hours.


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is a little fast paced. School is in session, I'm being slammed with homework, and I barely have time to PM people who are asking me about updates as it is. So sorry people. So please, don't expect much of me people. You'll be lucky if I update once a week, even a month. So, read on and review my fellow followers! **

* * *

Kuro yawned as she walked into the courtroom, sitting next to a blonde with black eyes-

"_Christina?!_" Kuro yelped in shock.

The younger sister of Chris Cadelle smiled, "Hey Kuro. Long time, no see, huh?"

"Well, I'll say!" Kuro laughed, lightly, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to support my husband." Christina's eyes travelled over to Jigoku, who was staring hard at her.

Kuro narrowed her eyes at the somewhat possessive and evil glint in Aguma's younger brother's eyes. She didn't like it one bit.

* * *

Two hours later, the jury declared Jigoku not guilty of fraud and treason.

Kuro groaned as she sank back into her seat, and as Wales walked over to her.

"You'll get your money." Kuro promised the redhead.

"Uh... okay." Wales blinked as the black haired woman stood and walked out of the courtroom.

As the two, along with Sophie, who had decided to tag along, walked outside, Kuro heard a cry of pain. Glancing to her left, Kuro's eyes widened as she saw Jigoku slap Christina.

Hard.

Blood boiling, Kuro forced herself to walk casually over to the pair.

"Hey, Christina." Kuro called, as Jigoku grabbed the blonde's arm in a vice grip, "Do you mind coming down to the station with me? I need to ask you a few questions."

"Yes, she does mind." Jigoku snapped.

"I didn't ask you."

"Y- yes. I'll come." Christina looked relieved.

"No, you won't." Jigoku growled, his purple eyes flashing in rage and anger. His grip tightened, wrist flexing.

Christina cried out in pain.

"Jigoku. Let Christina go and I won't embarrass you." Kuro said, lowly.

"Shut it, Blackheart!" Jigoku moved so fast the elder Blackheart didn't see it coming.

One second, everyone was just standing around.

The next, there was blood...

Then nothing.

* * *

Kuro shook her head as she regained consiousness. She heard the sounds of a heart moniter beeping, and talking.

Kuro opened her eyes, seeing Bao and Christina in an animated conversation. The blonde was smiling, compared to earlier. And Bao looked happy and relaxed.

Kuro blinked, "The hell...?"

"Oh, Kuro! You're awake!" Bao exclaimed, noticing his sister's open eyes.

"Uh... yeah. What happened?"

"Jigoku was arrested for domestic abuse and attempted murder of a police officer." Bao explained.

"That's it?"

"Yep. He's in a jail cell now. You've been unconsious about a week now-"

"_A WEEK?!_" Kuro screeched, sitting straight up.

"Yeah. Ow." Bao cringed, rubbing his ears, "Anyways, newsflash: No closer to finding the killer, but... I'm a finally free man!"

"Translation?" Kuro looked over her brother's shoulder, at Christina, who was giggling quietly.

"Julian rested your brother's case- he was found innocent of all the charges that had been put against him. Your team found enough evidence to prove him not guilty." Christina explained, her black eyes gleaming in happiness.

But... a different happiness than what Kuro would want to see.

"Is there... anything else I need to know?" Kuro asked, sitting and crossing her legs.

"Yeah, Crissie's getting a divorce." Bao said as he sat back down.

Christina whacked the redhead over the head with a rolled up newspaper.

"Crissie?" Kuro frowned.

"Hey, Bao. Can I talk to you for a second?" Kyoya poked his head in the room, "Hey Kuro. Good to see you're awake."

Kuro nodded as Bao walked out of the room.

Then...

_"Crissie?!_ Seriously, are you two dating are something?! I was only out for a week!" Kuro exclaimed.

"Well, I think he's interested, but... no." Christina chuckled, shaking her head.

Kuro raised an eyebrow, chuckling nervously, "Girl, if you can't see it... he's interested in you, believe me."

"How do you know?"

"He sounded happy when he said both your nickname and that you were getting a divorce." Kuro replied, standing up and cracking her back. She then started on a hunt for her clothes, muttering under her breath.

Christina, meanwhile, sat in shocked thought.

Could Bao actually like her?

* * *

"So we know our killer is Davida Gambol." Kuro was going over the case for what seemed the hundredth time, "All that's left is Queen of Hearts. And Micheal Jones is the last victim."

"Pretty much, yep." Bao replied as he twirled a pencil around his finger, watching as it made a yellow circle on the desk.

"... You're supposed to be helping me damn it!" Kuro whacked her brother over the head with a nearby three inch law book.

"OW! SON OF A MOTHERFUCKING BITCH!" Bao exclaimed, rubbing his head, where a bump was now forming.

Aguma snorted quietly behind him.

"Do you have to deal with this on a daily basis?!" Bao exclaimed to his friend, as the brunette moved behind Kuro.

"Sometimes it's about twenty times worse." Aguma shrugged, sitting down next to the redhead's sister.

"And yet you still love her and haven't fucking told her so." Bao deadpanned.

Kuro hummed distractedly, "Yeah, I'm a bitch I know."

Aguma's jaw dropped in shock, staring at Bao.

"Wait, what?!" Kuro exclaimed as her brother's words processed through her brain.

"That was supposed to stay a secret between us!" Aguma hissed as he lunged across the table and made a grab for Bao.

The redhead simply jumped up and danced away, "It was? You never mentioned it..."

His smirk said otherwise.

Aguma let out an almost animal like roar and leaped after the redhead, who yelped and bolted away.

Kuro facedesked, groaning.

Why was her life so crazy?


	10. Chapter 10

Kuro jerked awake as her desk phone rang. Grumbling, she answered.

"Hello?" Kuro muttered.

"_Get the team down here now. Micheal Jones' house was just broken into_." Kyoya's voice responded, before the line went dead.

Kuro blinked, before slamming the cradle of the phone down, hard enough to wake Aguma across from her.

"Aguma! Bao! Chris! Ryuto! Wake up! Jones is about to be dead if you don't get your asses into gear!" Kuro barked out.

The four men snapped to their feet, grabbing their gear.

"Who do you need called?" Ryuto asked, already having his phone out and ready to dial.

"Call Nile and tell him to start hacking into the Jones' estate cameras. We need eyes on the inside." Kuro directed, walking into the elevator.

Ryuto nodded and began dialing.

"Bao, call Julian. Tell him to get his paperwork together for the lawsuits sure to come." Kuro ordered.

Bao did the same.

"Chris, call Nefertiti at the hospital and have her send some ambulances to the scene and have some rooms and operating rooms on standby in case things get messy."

Chris' phone was already to his ear.

"Aguma-" Kuro started, then sighed, "You know what to do."

Aguma simply nodded, his face a grim mask.

* * *

The scene was already crowded with reporters from news stations, police cars, SWAT teams, and onlookers.

"Son of a bitch! How'd it get so crowded so fast?!" Kuro cursed, jumping out of her car, eyes narrowed.

From her compiece, Nile's voice answered, "_Me. The more people there, the less chance for Davida to escape._"

"And there's more of a chance that more people will die, damn it!" Kuro snapped.

Nile didn't answer to that, but replied with, "_She's holding Jones captive on the second floor. But she doesn't seem exactly worried. More like... thrilled?_"

"That's not good." Bao said, walking up beside his sister, "If she's calm, that means she's got something planned."

Kuro nodded, agreeing, "Okay then. We need to move in. Just C.I.A- it's our case. We'll handle it." Kuro turned to her team, "Suit up! We're going in!"

* * *

The flashlights were the only light the group had as the group made their way to the second floor. With simple hand signals from Kuro, the team's motions were completely flawless.

"_Okay. You're in front of the hallway that'll lead to Jones' office. And weather you want good news or bad news, I'm giving it to you anyways. Davida's waiting for you._" Nile's voice rang in the group's ears.

"Any weapons?" Kuro whispered.

"_Besides the gun and cylinder device in either hand? No_."

"Cylinder..." Kakeru murmured, "Does it have a red button on the top?"

"_Lemme see here... Uh, as a matter of fact, yes_." Nile's voice held a frown.

"Call a bomb squad." Kyoya said to his friend, "Now. And your sister. Tell her we may have burn casulaties."

"_On it_."

Kuro was frowning, trying to think of a plan. She looked over her shoulder when she felt someone tap it.

Her brother.

"What Bao?"

"Here." Bao was handing his sister his gun.

"The hell? Bao? Are you crazy?" Kuro scowled.

Bao growled back, "I have a plan. Take it!"

Kuro hesitated, before taking it, "What're you doing?"

"Stay here." Bao ducked out from around the corner, before slowly starting down the hallway.

"Bao!" Kuro hissed, but refrained from jumping after him. She leaned against the wall, trying to listen, but Bao was speaking in low tones, and a woman's voice was answering him from Jones' office.

After a few seconds, she heard Nile let out a string of angry curses in her ear, and Bao call out.

"Hey, guys! W- why don't you guys go downstairs? Davida and I are just gonna... gonna talk." Bao's voice was slightly shaky.

"What?" Kuro whispered.

"Go ahead and talk Bao, but we aren't going anywhere!" Kakeru called.

Kuro shot the younger Tategami a weird look.

A few minutes later, Kuro noted Bao was slowly backing out.

"_Uh oh..._" Nile whispered in the group's ear.

Bao suddenly shouted, "BOMB!"

An explosion followed.

* * *

**Yes I just did that. You'll have to wait till next update to see what happens! *evil laughter***


	11. Author's note

**Attention readers! You probably think this is an update, but alas, it's not. Due to a bad grade on my report card, I am taking leave for the next nine weeks. So, as it is, I'm sorry to say you will have to wait a while. So sorry guys! But believe me when I say, I'll be updating a lot when I return! Until then my friends, Ciao!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm back baby! BOOM! *black and silver glitter explodes everywhere* And I hope this chapter is as suspenseful as the last! *evil laughter* You never know who could die in this particular story...**

* * *

Fire leapt up the sides of the walls, making the agents cough.

"Bao, stay down!" Kuro heard Aguma yell, and she saw a figure through the smoke rush down the hallway Bao had been going down a few seconds before.

A few minutes later, Kuro saw Aguma supporting Bao come stumbling out of the smoke, and she lurched forwards, wrapping Bao's free arm around her shoulders.

"What the hell was that?" Kuro demanded.

"She had a bomb." Bao coughed.

"You didn't think we needed to know that?" Aguma asked.

"I told you to go downstairs!"

"Well you didn't say 'bomb', you left that part out!"

As the group started down the stairs, Bao suddenly put the breaks on, digging his feet into the carpeted floor, "Hold on, hold on! Davida said something that's bugging me!"

"We can talk about it outside! Now come on!" Kuro tried to drag her brother back out, but the redhead stubbornly stayed rooted in place.

"She said... she said, 'So many lives lost without knowing. Prisoners of war; If some were to know, they'd die of despair. Just like the ocean. A place where things always die'. What's wrong with that?" Bao was talking to himself, obviously, but Kuro decided to humor him.

"I don't know. The fact that we're all about to burn to death if you don't get your butt moving?!"

"Ocean... A.. Ocean-a..." Bao's eyes widened at the same time Kuro recalled a case that she and Bao had worked on some years back, _"Lucas Oceana! Wales' little brother!"_

"The basement! That's where he has to be held if he's a prisoner of war! Like a dungeon!" Bao bolted by his sister, and everyone else followed close on his heels.

Kuro flung the door open to the basement, and was met with a wall of smoke. Her eyes widened as she turned to her brother.

"If your right about this, and I don't doubt you are, if he's down there, he's probably already died of smoke inhalation." Kuro said, flatly.

Bao only pounded down the stone steps, shouting, "Kyoya, c'mon!"

Kyoya followed.

Kuro started down, but Bao called back, "You guys stay up there!"

Everyone else was forced to stare into the dark smoke in worry, anxiety, and fear.

After several angonizing moments, they heard Kyoya's yell, "Coming up, move!"

Everyone whipped out of the way as Bao and Kyoya came flying up the stairs, holding a figure between them.

"Right. Everyone out, now!" Kuro roared.

At that moment, the entire building exploded into a new set of flames.

* * *

"Why did you drag me down here again?" Wales sighed, stretching his legs out and crossing his arms in agitation as he glared at the blonde beside him.

Julian turned his head a little, shrugging, "I'm not so sure myself. Kuro just called and said to get you on my way here. She didn't say why." Julian's gaze shifted to Wales' right as he saw Sophie lay her head on his friend's shoulder, and he smirked, "Though, I didn't expect you to have company for the night."

Wales scowled, laying an arm around the woman's shoulders, unaffected as she smiled in her sleep and snuggle a little closer, "What my personal life is, is none of your business."

Julian's smirk grew, "I know... But really? Sophie Deverau? How?"

Wales opened his mouth to reply, but at that moment, there was a commotion outside the waiting room, and all eyes in said room turned to the hallway, Sophie waking up to see what the noise was about.

A gurney rolled by, and the trio heard some of the words, "-Oceana, twenty three, male, broken arm, internal bleeding, smoke inhalation..."

That gurney trailed off, and Sophie frowned, "Did one of those nurses say your name?"

Wales' jaw had gone slack, eyes wide.

Another gurney passed by.

"-Micheal Jones, 55, male, third degree burns all over body..."

Julian's face went slack in shock.

A third gurney passed.

"-Blackheart, 23, male, smoke inhalation, second degree burns on back..."

Sophie raised an eyebrow.

A _fourth_ gurney flew by.

"Kyoya Tategami, 26, male, smoke inhalation, second degree burns on arms, third degree burns on back..."

A fifth one went by.

"Chris Cadelle, 25, male, broken arm, concussion, smoke inhalation, second degree burns on back..." Nefertiti Storm was personally handling that case, and she seemed rather calm through facial expressions, but her movements were jerky, and her eyes held fear and worry.

And finally, Kuro walked into the waiting room, looking more than a little drawn out.

"E- exciting night?" Julian choked out.

Kuro looked up, falling into a chair, "Like you wouldn't believe."

She was asleep in seconds.

* * *

**So... who lives and who dies? Find out next chapter! And I may be able to update it tonight, haha! *glares* Hey, I said 'may', so don't get your hopes up, got it?! *smiles* Good. Now, review, my pretties!**


	13. Chapter 13

Kuro woke up, somehow on a hospital bed. She blinked, thankful the lights were at least out, and the events of the night before came rushing back to her.

"Bao!" Kuro gasped, jumping from the bed, and rushing for the door and flinging it open. Almost instantly, she ran into Aguma. The two stumbled, before Aguma wrapped his arms around Kuro's waist, balancing both her and himself.

"Hey now." Aguma chuckled, "Easy. I was just coming to wake you up."

"Where's Bao? Is he okay? What about Kyoya? Chris? Jones? Lucas?" Kuro asked, rapidly, dark eyes wide.

"Everyone's fine... Well, almost everyone." Aguma sighed.

"Who? What happened?" Kuro demanded.

"Jones... died, in the middle of the night, last night. His wounds were too severe." Aguma sighed, "So he can't help with the trial."

"Trial? What trial?"

Aguma chewed on his lower lip, "Maybe I should explain to you over breakfast. C'mon."

Kuro, still in a daze, could only stumble after the brunette.

* * *

"You mean to tell me... that the woman who pressed the bomb trigger wasn't Davida Gambol?!" Kuro hissed.

"Unfortunetly, yes." Aguma sighed, then frowned, "Kuro, eat."

"I'm not hungry." Kuro replied automatically, "Now, tell me more about what happened last night after I blacked out!"

"Two nights ago, actually."

Kuro blinked, "I was out for two days?"

Aguma raised an eyebrow.

Kuro groaned and facedesked, catching the attention of a few other people nearby. Aguma glared, and they turned back to their own conversations.

"Kuro... eat." Aguma scowled, starting to get irritated that the woman wasn't doing as told.

Before Kuro could answer, the door to the cafe sprung open and in strode in Wales, who pulled up a chair to the table Kuro and Aguma sat at, and started, "Tell me how the hell-"

"Fuck off, Oceana." Kuro growled. Then, as an after thought, "You too, Aguma. I don't need any man telling me what to do."

Aguma and Wales looked at each other, eyebrows up.

"_Me- ow_." Wales said, "What crawled down your throat and died?"

Kuro grabbed Wales' wrist, twisting it painfully as her head rose up, gold eyes flashing murderously, "Wanna find out?"

Wales tried to pry Kuro's grip off of him, "No, no, no, and I really don't want a broken arm, so let go of me!"

Kuro flexed again, only stopping when she felt something begin to crack under her grip, and let go.

"Get to the hospital and check for a broken arm." Kuro growled, "And shouldn't you be by your brother's side?"

"That's what I wanna talk to you about." Wales suddenly looked upset, "He slipped into a coma. Turned out, he had a concussion, and only Nefertiti was able to catch it, but it was too late. He's been put on Life Support."

"And... you're coming to me, why?" Kuro scowled.

"Because, I want to help find Davida now more than ever." Wales replied coolly.

Kuro blinked, shared a look with Aguma, before snapping her fingers at a nearby waitress, "Three cups of coffee, another plate of your breakfast special for me, and make sure one coffee has a good load of sugar in it- STAT." She turned back to Wales, "What do you want to know?"

* * *

Chris let out a low groan as he woke up, and tried to sit up-

Only to have pain spasm down his arms and back at the action. A strangled groan- scream sound erupted from his throat, effectivly waking the women in the chairs next to him.

"Chris!" Christina's voice exclaimed, "Chris, take it easy!"

"I'm turning up the pain meds, baby. Calm down." A soothing, thick voice calmed the blonde male down.

Chris groaned as he felt his body become heavy, drowsy. He looked up- or, tried to. Thankfully, the person seemed to realize what he wanted, and moved in front of him, crouching down to his level. Chris smiled softly as Nefertiti's face came into view. His subtle happiness faded when Nefertiti scowled.

"I should increase the morphine and put you in an eternal sleep." Nefertiti threatened, coldly. Then she sighed, and smiled a little herself, "But I can't. Chris, don't ever scare me like that again. I thought you were done for."

Chris chuckled, weakly, "It'll take something more than a house fire to get rid of me, Nef. You know that."

"Stop laughing. You could pull the stitches in your back." Nefertiti ordered, and Chris sobered up. Nefertiti placed either of her hands on Chris' cheeks and leaned forwards, placing a kiss on his forehead, "Get some sleep sweetie. I'll be here when you wake up."

Chris' eyes had already slipped closed.

* * *

When Kyoya woke up, he was met with a set of glaring blue and green eyes. He leaned back a little, careful not to move to much, due to his burns.

"Why..." Nile started.

"Did you..." Kakeru continued.

"_DO SOMETHING THAT IDIOTIC_?!" Both men yelled as one. Kyoya flinched.

"What'd I do again?" Kyoya rasped.

"You took a flaming beam meant for Bao, that's what!" Kakeru snapped, "You should've let the damn mental bastard die!"

"I think he proved he's not mental, since he solved two cases for us." Kyoya shot back, voice hoarse, "Hey, Nile, can I get a glass of water, so I can actually talk?"

Nile shrugged, before walking out of the room.

"No, he re- opened a cold case, and the Gambit case is still open!"

Kyoya frowned, "What?"

"It wasn't Davida that blew the place up; Just someone that looked like her." Kakeru sighed.

"But who-"

Nile walked back in at that moment, a glass of water in hand. Having been with Kyoya before when he had gotten burns he knew exactly what to do. Thankfully, Kyoya's shoulders didn't hurt that much, so he was able to tilt his head back enough for Nile to pour the water down his throat.

"Better?" Nile asked after Kyoya had downed the glass.

"Much." Kyoya's voice was stronger, "Run a search for any of Davida's family or sources?"

"I will when I get back to the offices. You, however, need to get some more rest." Nile ordered.

Kyoya sighed, but lay down and closed his eyes anyway.

Maybe a little sleep would help.

* * *

"Shouldn't he have woken up by now?" Kuro asked, looking over her brother's still form.

"He's actually in more pain than you think. I increased both pain meds and morphine, and that's why he's still asleep." Nefertiti replied, checking off something on the clipboard in her hand, "And how are you doing?"

"Other than the last month catching up with me?" Kuro asked, dryly, "_Fantastic_."

Nefertiti chuckled, "Well, don't push yourself, 'kay? Aguma told me he was a little worried about your health," Nefertiti eyed her childhood friend, "And I have to say, I agree."

Kuro growled, "Not you too."

Nefertiti shrugged, "Just saying. Maybe a little break would do you good. Hey, when's the last time me, you, and Christina went for a night out on the town?"

Kuro rolled her eyes, but she did have to admit, Nefertiti had a point, "How about after everyone's healed?"

"Good enough." And with that, Nefertiti turned and walked out of the room.

* * *

Wales stared helplessly at his brother, hooked up to the many wires and tubes that was keeping him alive. The twenty five year old lawyer knew he had to be suffering, but he also knew he was fighting for his life.

Wales hung his head, feeling a wave of guilt and pain was over him.

"I'm so sorry, Luke... I never wanted this to happen to you..." Wales whispered, inhaling shakily, "You were sixteen when you were taken from me again, and it cut into me that there was the possibility I would never see you again... Lucas, I wish I could've protected you... You have no idea how much..."

Wales didn't see it, but Lucas' left hand twitched.

"You have no idea how much, how hard, I looked for you... There were some actual points I believed you to be dead and nearly threw myself over the edge... I can only be thankful that Julian was there during my depression, to help me keep going... He was the one who kept me from killing myself... Because he believed you were still alive, unlike me..."

This time, it was Lucas' brow that twitched.

"Luke... I'm so sorry... I gave up on you... And now, I don't know if you're suffering or not...!" Wales groaned, in clear agony of what to do.

And that was when Lucas Oceana woke up.

* * *

**Ha! Told you there'd be few twists, now didn't I? Now that this chapter is outta the way, it's on to 'Secrets Kill'. Please review!**


End file.
